ironragefandomcom-20200213-history
A Beginners Guide to Iron Rage
A Beginner’s Guide To Playing IronRage In The Most Efficient Manner! Mätríx Léthãl·Monday, 12 November 2018· Here you will find useful advise best for new players whom have began playing the "Iron Rage" strategy game. Advise #1: Find and invite to the game as many friends as possible * It gives you the opportunity to ask for help, send to & receive from each other the Air-Drop chests gift. Also, you can employ your friends as tax collectors in your Command Center and receive a large amount of resources in taxes each day. You can seek for friends in the members’ section via the following link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/IRelite/members/ Advise #2: Don’t open new territories of your base for a very long time * A large territory is useless in the beginning stage of the game and resources used towards it can be more helpful for other much needed construction & upgrades. Advise #3: Upgrade buildings in most profitable order * Upgrading Resource buildings should always be prioritized, then the Command Center, next the Warehouse. * The Hall of the Elite Legion is greatly beneficial only to those whom wish to buy units with their gold. * The Training Grounds is mostly useful when there are no active rating battles to participate in, which normally happens for only a couple of days every other two weeks. Training Grounds building allows you to train with the enemy without suffering from any army losses and after a battle on the Training Grounds, everything will be returned back to your base. More importantly, you can easily gain points toward your hero to make it stronger. * Tank factory’s construction does not make sense to be build earlier on, if you have not upgraded your soldiers to a fair decent level of 8 or 9 yet. So, it is better to wait and focus on other upgrades & required training. Advise #4: Upgrade buildings and squads together * Make parallel upgrades of squads (stormtroopers and infantry) and resource buildings superseding in priority, as described in previous advice. Advise #5: Don’t forget to use main scientific center - the Academy * Research in the Academy should begin as early as possible for it will help to increase the resources extraction using the appropriate skills and further greatly boost the characteristics of your regular units. Advise #6: Pass the campaigns in accordance with the quests in the Storyline to gain experience and improve your game level. Advise #7: Remember that tasks with 2 and 3 stars are much harder and require upgraded squads or the Landing Operation capsule order. Strategies with the capsules works almost everywhere on the maps of the campaign "Revival". Advise #8: Support your hero * The hero in the campaign can not be controlled, so you always have to use a detachment (or two) to support him/her. Control of the hero is only possible in the combat mode (player vs player). Advise #9: Development of squads * Upgrades of soldiers can be done with a lower level of Command Center. As a result, it will give you an advantage over the enemy. Of course, don’t use all of the resources for your soldiers’ upgrade. Sure, you need to swing the barracks. You can improve them gradually in accordance with the quests, the availability of resources and the level of your barracks. Advise #10: Choose successful order for resource mining buildings * Prioritize the upgrades and/or construction of additional mining buildings of Steel, Fuel, Ionites, than the other resource buildings. For example, the priorities of pumping: 1. steel; 2. fuel, ammunition and recruits; 3. ionites; other resources. Advise #11: If you want to hire troops simultaneously and upgrade your Barracks, then first hire by filling up all of the available slots and next, start the upgrade. Otherwise, you will need to wait for your Barracks’ upgrade to finish. Advise #12: Whenever you are in doubt about anything in the game or do not understand any element of the game, then post a question about it in the group. There are plenty of experienced players here that will happily share their knowledge of the game with you. Advise #13: Please do not forget to read the Tips & Tricks and also the Frequently asked Questions & their Answers files in the group, for they contain a lot more of useful information about the Iron Rage game. A Special Thanks to Iron Rage Community for letting us use their Beginner’s Guide file in the Iron Rage Elite group! Also, if any of the group members have their own advise they wish to share, then please comment below and we will be more than happy to add your suggestions in this file. Category:Guides